


Bobby Jr.

by bballgirl3022



Series: 40 Loves Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a dog and convinces Castiel to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for prompt 1 Smile at 40_loves
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Castiel doesn’t smile all that often. There’s a small upturn of his lips for acquaintances. Shy smiles are for family and friends. Then there are Dean smiles.

Dean smiles are blinding. Teeth showing, eyes twinkling, heart stopping smiles. Dean lives for these smiles.

These smiles are few and far between, mostly when Dean does something completely ridiculous or sickening sweet.

This story is about a smile that’s a combination of both.

It starts as a normal day at work. Bobby is grumpy and yells at his workers for being lazy idjits. Castiel is in the corner office hovering over the computer doing stuff with numbers that Dean can’t begin to understand. Dean and the other guys stand around chatting until Bobby forces them to actually start working.

In fact the day is completely normal one. Dean’s finishing up a tune-up on a Honda for a lady, who is waiting, when something large and furry darts across the garage. Dean looks around to find nobody else is disturbed, shrugs and goes back to work.

The woman is extremely grateful. She praises Dean’s mechanical skills while he blushes and nods along until she leaves.

His face is still pleasantly flushed when he tells Bobby he’s taking his lunch break. Bobby only grunts in response, but Dean takes that to mean ‘yes’ and grabs his lunch from the fridge. He spots the container with the lunch Castiel packed and snags that too. Castiel tends to get very absorbed in his work and Dean usually has to remind him to take breaks. He’s happy to do it. He likes spending time with his boyfriend at work, mostly because he likes to stare at Castiel in his suit. Bobby says he doesn’t care what Castiel wears to work as long as he doesn’t show up naked, but Castiel continues to wear a suit every day.

Dean pokes his head in Castiel’s office. He’s hard at work doing invoices or whatever it is Castiel does during the day.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says and watches as Castiel’s eyes make their way to focus on Dean’s form in the doorway. “I’m taking my lunch break. Wanna join me?”

Castiel nods and stacks whatever he was working on into a neat pile before following Dean out of the back door to the picnic table Bobby set up for this purpose. Dean doesn’t care where he eats, but he knows Castiel likes to enjoy the warm weather while it’s still around.

Castiel doesn’t talk much, but he listens to Dean talk about what happens while Castiel is stuck in the back crunching numbers. His boyfriend nods, makes comments, and asks questions as Dean goes along talking about his day.

There’s a lull in the conversation when Dean notices the dog.

He recognizes it as the same furry animal that ran across the garage before.

The dog notices the two, probably because he smells food, and trots over to investigate. He sits next to the table, tail wagging happily in hopes of getting food.

Castiel looks confused, but gives the dog a piece of his sandwich anyway.

Dean thinks the dog looks a bit like Bobby. He seems to have a constant frown and gruff exterior, but is really just a big ol’ softee underneath (just don’t tell Bobby he said that). Dean rips off a big chunk of his sandwich and tosses it to the dog who devours it greedily.

The dog comes closer to sniff cautiously at Dean and then Castiel. He apparently approves of what he finds because he yips happily and allows Dean to pet him before returning to work.

Later, Dean sees the dog sitting patiently as he and Castiel walk to the Impala to head home. The dog looks sad with his big puppy dog eyes and it pulls at Dean’s heart strings. Dean glances at the dog and then at Castiel, hoping that his boyfriend will catch the unanswered question.

He does.

“We don’t have time for a dog, Dean. No one will be home to feed him.”

“We can bring him here during the day. Bobby won’t mind and he’ll be a good boy,” Dean says and adds a pout for good measure.

Dean can see the warring emotions on Castiel’s face. He watches them fight it out before Castiel sighs, “Fine. He can stay with us.”

A smile erupts on Dean’s face. He knows Castiel isn’t exactly happy, but Dean will make it up to him later.

Bobby Jr., as Dean has dubbed him, stays the night at their house and returns to work with them the next day.

Castiel watches amused as Dean explains the situation to Bobby.

“He needs a place to stay and Castiel and I have taken him in, but we can’t feed Bobby Jr. while we’re not at home. So can he stay here during the day?”

Dean doesn’t notice the slip. He was determined not to mention the dog’s name in front of his namesake. Castiel smiles as he watches the events unfold.

“Bobby Jr.?” Bobby questions as his mustache twitches.

Dean gulps, “Yes, we,” he looks over to Castiel who’s eyes narrow, “OK, I named him Bobby Jr. after you.”

Bobby cuffs Dean upside the head and calls him an ‘idjit’ before yelling for everyone to get back to work. Castiel can tell the older man is more pleased then he lets on.

Dean walks over to Castiel with a dopey grin on his face. “I guess Bobby Jr. gets to become part of our family then?” They had agreed this morning that if Bobby allowed the dog at the auto shop during the day, then Castiel would allow Dean to keep the dog.

Castiel beams. Dean’s not exactly sure what he’d done this time, but he’s happy to see his boyfriend smile all the same.

“Yes, he can be part of our family,” Castiel says before pulling Dean close and kissing him soundly.

There are wolf-whistles from the other guys, but Dean doesn’t care. Castiel is part of his family and his opinion is the only one that matters to Dean.


End file.
